


A cup of tea please

by Milan0loki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Café, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, M/M, Minor Character Death, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milan0loki/pseuds/Milan0loki
Summary: Tony is going to party of the decade. And at the party he meet Loki who he haven't see a year since ragnarok. Why is Loki is here? Because of tea.* This is my first fanfic so I write about my favorite ship. I try my best to making good.Try to update each 10 days.





	1. The party of the decade 6:47pm

Chapter 1 The party of the decade 6:47pm

Tony usually skip many other parties only attending after becoming Iron man. But now Tony find himself wearing a tuxedo that is the color red wine tonight going toward the party of the year, or rather not the party of the year but the decade. The host have many things unknown when he did his research last two weeks before the party. The host come from a family who ones of oldest, powerful , and mysterious in Norway. He hate the word mysterious is like a unsolved puzzle. To Tony who need to to solve it because he is curious about the whole picture. One jigsaw piece that he find is the host name is Bergljot Laufeyson but no picture and age. The family history have more information than the host. 

Laufeyson's family is in business for tea 300 years. Rumor have it the real business in tea leaves reading. It is fortune-telling method name Tassegraphy. It interpret patterns in tea leaves, coffee grounds, or wine sediment. Laufeyson's family specialist is in tea leaves reading. In 50 people would have tea leaves reading tonight. By being first 40 at the party and other 10 is the winners of the scavenger hunt in the letter invite. The letter invite inform how hotel room and car with a driver is provided.

Tony is currently inside the car that was provided by host which is on the way to the party is at. The people on the list seem have one those things in common rich, powerful, and smart. Tony meet all three requirements, but he get little extra a v.i.p pass. Because he is Iron man. Even those who have v.i.p pass have to follow the rules on invite. 

The rules is read:  
1\. Come alone to the party  
2\. Wear a mask  
3\. No fighting  
4\. No technology only a watch  
5\. Never be alone  
6\. Don't use real name  
7\. All must leave at midnight  
8\. Wait until one week to talk about the party with a outsider  
9\. Don't go pass four floors in hotel  
10\. Don't get caught if you broken the rules. You may loss the right from the party.

Tony was interrupting by his thoughts when knocking at the door side window. He look out of the window yell " one moment " and put on his red and gold mask. As he stepping out of the car and thinking" I am at the party of decade at the Royal Horseguards hotel in London ". The time is now 6:47pm.


	2. Name change 6:58pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomyis wating in line and seeing kids play.

Tony was right outside of the Royal Horseguards Hotels. He can hear children laughing, turning to a group of 8 children playing simon say. The oldest boy, who seems to be 15 with black hair and the one other kids call Sleipnir as simon in the game. All of the kids are wearing the same blue mask with white making. The boy Sleipnir called out to others and say, “We need to check in to the party before the line becomes to long with security. I have been waiting for like a hour.” A girl with white highlights on her black hair responded with, “Ok brother, thank you for waiting. The last one there is a rotten egg.” On cue all the children runs pass Tony to the line laughing.

Tony remembered how his father, Howard Star, never let him go and play in this kind of party. He would always tell Tony that, “Children should be  
seen and not heard.” However, these children are seen and are definitely heard with happiness. Tony walked up to the line right behind the kids,which have three steps to go before entering the party. Step one is to show your invitation to front door, step two is to search for any electronics and weapons with metal detector, and finally step three is the name change  
with giving a watch.

“Hello there, you are son of Howard,” Sleipnir asked Tony as heapproached the front door.

“I am, but I prefer it if you me Tony,” he replied.

“Well, I’m Sleipnir and they’re my 6 siblings,” said Sleipnir. “The other 2 is my god siblings”.

“How you know me, is it because my genius work,” Tony expressed with interest in his voice.

Shaking his head, “No, my father find you abnormal for a human,” Sleipnir stated.

“Don’t you think everyone is? I mean, your name is pretty abnormal,” Tony remarked.

Sleipnir chuckled, “That’s ‘cause my is name in norse mythology, my fake name would be “Horse.”

“My fake would still be Tony, that’s what my friends call me. What aboutschool?”

“Next year I’m going to be a high school student,” Sleipnir answered.“Anyway, what you think would happen at this party?”

“They claimed that they can tell the future, which is crazy talk,” said Tony.

“It’s not crazy, my godmother is a reader. She always right and you should  
go meet her,” Sleipnir insisted.

“No thanks,” Tony declined.

“Alright then, meet me in the party okay? It’s my turn now, later,” Sleipnir waved him off.

Tony is at the finally step in the line, it was a old man who seem be in charge whole line. “Next,” the old man declared, Tony read the old man’sname tag, which read Bob as he approaches to the front. “Full document  
name and your replacement name please.” 

“I’m Anthony Edward Stark who’s a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and superhero,” Tony announced.

“Ok, give me your name replacement, after that go to the box of watch and take party’s watch,” the old man said.

“My replacement name is Tony and thank you Bob,” Tony said leaving the line and now entering the party. He walked to the box and picked out one watch  
and wear it, it was now 6:58 pm.

“Next! Full document name and your replacement name please,” the old man said once more. A tall man with black hair, green eyes, and a all black suit walked up to front. “Loki Frigga, and my replacement name is  
Trickster.”


End file.
